Ah
by GrandpaGyu
Summary: Menjadi duda di usia muda bukanlah pilihan Sasuke. Bukan pilihan Sasuke juga dia bisa jatuh cinta pada teman anaknya sendiri. Ah Takdir mungkin.


By GrandpaGyu

Rate : T

Pair : SasuHina

 _Menjadi duda di usia muda bukanlah pilihan Sasuke._ _Bukan pilihan Sasuke juga dia bisa jatuh cinta pada teman anaknya sendiri. Ah Takdir mungkin._

 **WARNING : OC, OOC, JUDUL SAMA CERITA GAK NYAMBUNG, EYD BUBAR, GAK NYAMBUNG, IDE PASARAN, MENYEBABKAN IRITASI MATA, MISS TYPO, DAN KEKURANGAN ANEH LAINNYA.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **(-_-)!**

…

… **.**

 **.**

Tok tok

Sasuke menggeliat tidak nyaman, mendengar suara ketukan pintu yang dia yakin berasal dari pintu kamarnya. Dia masih terlalu enggan untuk sekedar membalas suara ketukan pintu itu. Dengan segera, dia menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebalnya saat di dengarnya suara pintu terbuka dan suara langkah kaki mendekat. Sasuke meruntuk dalam hati. Salahkan laporan yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya yang membuatnya sangat _out of carácter_ seperti ini. Biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi. Jerit Sasuke dalam hati saat selimut tebalnya ditarik paksa agar terlepas dari genggamannya. Mau tidak mau Sasuke membuka matanya. Tatapannya dingin yang bisa membekukan apapun yang sedang dipandangnya. Tapi tidak untuk satu orang yang sedang menatapnya heran kali ini. Aku benar-benar merusak citraku sendiri. Sasuke meringis sendiri mengingat tingkah kekanakannya barusan.

"Ayolah ayah. Ini sudah jam tujuh. Apa ayah tidak berangkat kekantor ?"

Laki-laki yang tadi menatapnya heran langsung mencurahkan isi kepalanya. Sasuke hanya diam memandang laki-laki yang berstatus sebagai anaknya itu. Kalian tidak salah membaca, laki-laki berusia lima belas tahun itu adalah anak tunggal Sasuke dengan almarhumah istrinya. Diusianya yang saat itu baru menginjak tujuh belas tahun Sasuke sudah di jodohkan oleh keluarganya. Beruntung Sasuke adalah anak yang cerdas, jika di usia itu kebanyakan orang seharusnya masih duduk di bangku SMA, tidak dengan Sasuke. Dia bahkan sudah mendapatkan gelar sarjana ekonomi saat itu. Orang tuanya khawatir Sasuke akan sama seperti Itachi –kakaknya yang menjadi bujang lapuk karena terlalu serius dengan pekerjaan. Karena itulah mereka memaksa Sasuke untuk menikah dini. Awalnya Sasuke menolak, tapi begitu tahu kalau calon istrinya adalah Sakura –gadis yang disukai Sasuke sejak sekolah dasar, Sasuke langsung menerima perjodohan itu. Bahkan mereka langsung menikah setelah seminggu pertemuan keluarga. Sayangnya, takdir umur tidak berpihak pada mereka. Sakura meninggal saat melahirkan Sousuke –anak pertama mereka. Saat itu Sasuke sangat terpukul, tapi dia sadar. Dia adalah seorang ayah sekarang, tidak ada alasan untuk dia terpuruk terlalu lama. Dia harus menjadi ayah yang bertanggung jawab. Begitulah tekat Sasuke saat itu.

"Ayah masih tidak mau bersiap?"

Sasuke langsung berjalan malas kekamar mandi tanpa bersusah payah membalas pertanyaan –ejekan dari Sousuke. Anaknya memang bisa dibilang jiplakan sempurna dirinya. Mata hitam tajam, hidung mancung, kulit putih, wajah tampan, kata-kata sindiran penasnya, sikap dinginnya, bahkan tatapan mengintimidasinya juga sama persis dengan tatapan intimidasi Sasuke. Genku benar-benar dominan ternyata. Pikir Sasuke narsis.

.

.

"Jangan pulang telat."

Komentar singkat padat itu adalah komentar rutin Sasuke untuk Sousuke. Sousuke hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Sasuke memandang punggung anaknya yang semakin berjalan menjauh. Kadang dia berpikir, apakah dia sudah menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anaknya. Entahlah. Dia tidak yakin.

"Kalau saja kau masih disini."

Gumam Sasuke sambil memandang wallpaper ponselnya, menampilkan figure seorang wanita bersurai merah muda sedang tersenyum bahagia. Tatapan Sasuke teralih saat melihat jam yang terpampang jelas di layar ponselnya. 08.30 AM. Sial aku telat. Runtuk Sasuke kesal. Mobilnya langsung melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi membelah jalanan Tokyo yang terkenal padat.

.

.

Sesampainya di kantor Sasuke melihat seseorang yang selalu saja bisa menghancurkan moodnya. Mau apa dia datang pagi-pagi begini. Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati. Pura-pura saja tidak melihatnya. Tapi –

"Kau tidak melihatku atau berpura-pura tidak melihatku ?"

Sasuke melirik malas kearah sosok yang sekarang sedang tersenyum mengejek padanya. Cih, dia memang tidak pernah berubah. Mau tidak mau, Sasuke memutar arah dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi kau ke kantorku ?"

Sosok itu tertawa mendengar nada ketus dari Sasuke.

"Aku hanya merindukan adik kecilku. Apa tidak boleh ?"

Sasuke mendecih tidak suka. Kenapa dia harus memiliki kakak yang aneh seperti ini. Padahal Itachi –kakak Sasuke yang dikenal orang adalah Itachi yang berwibawa dan memiliki aura kekuasaan yang kuat. Tapi tidak dihadapan Sasuke. Dia lebih terlihat sebagai laki-laki menyebalkan dibandingkan berwibawa.

"Kau itu Uchiha. Jaga sikapmu aniki."

Itachi merengut tidak suka saat Sasuke memanggilnya 'Aniki'. Dia merasa ada jarak yang sangat lebar saat Sasuke manggilnya dengan panggilan formal seperti itu. Ayolah, Itachi sekali-kali ingin Sasuke bermanja-manja padanya seperti waktu Sasuke kecil dulu.

"Panggil aku nii-san. Kau benar-benar otoutou yang tidak ada manis-manisnya. Ah aku rindu 'Sasu-chan'ku yang menggemaskan."

Sasuke hampir saja akan pergi meninggalkan Itachi kalau saja tangannya tidak ditahan oleh anikinya yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Sasuke menoleh. Tatapan tajam Sasuke sepertinya tidak mempan pada Itachi, tentu saja Itachi juga seorang Uchiha kalau Sasuke lupa.

"Noichi mengajak makan malam bersama."

Sasuke tampak tertarik. Melihat wajah frustasi Itachi, siapa yang tidak akan tertarik. Lihat matanya yang berubah cemas dan apa-apaan air mata buaya yang sekarang memupuk di kedua matanya. Wah, Itachi sekarang sudah mengambil kelas acting ternyata. Sasuke bertepuk tangan di dalam hati melihat acting Itachi yang sangat menggelikan menurutnya.

"Hentikan wajah bodohmu. Lalu apa masalahnya ? Kalian tinggal pergi ke restoran dan memesan makanan bukan ? Lagi pula yang mengajak makan malam itu anakmu sendirikan? Bukan selingkuhanmu! Jangan berlebihan Aniki."

Itachi melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Hah. Dia menghembuskan nafas lelah. Kepalanya tertunduk. Sejak kapan Itachi berubah kekanakan seperti ini. Pikir Sasuke prihatin. Tidak sadar bahwa dia juga berubah cerewet saat menghadapi kakak tercintanya itu. Kadang memang hanya pada orang yang kita percaya saja, kita bisa menunjukkan sisi lain dari diri kita. Menjadi kekanakan mungkin –Itachi.

"Masalahnya aku dan Ino sedang bertengkar."

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya. Jadi ini gara-gara kakak iparnya. Sasuke lupa, Itachi memang selama ini hanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan, dia bahkan hampir dikatakan tidak pernah mengenal makhluk yang bernama perempuan. Padahal banyak rekan kerja perempuannya yang berusaha menarik perhatiannya, tapi entah dia memang tidak tertarik atau dia tidak tahu atau dia terlalu bodoh . Itachi sama sekali tidak menanggapi mereka. Tapi lain cerita saat Itachi bertemu dengan gadis Yamanaka itu. Dia langsung memasang wajah bodoh. Itachi bahkan tidak pernah absen untuk selalu mampir ke toko bunga Yamanaka, hanya untuk melihat putri tunggal keluarga Yamanaka itu –Ino. Sangat tidak Uchiha.

"Datang dan minta maaf. Kalau perlu bawakan dia bunga kesukaannya. Kau tahu kan kakak ipar sangat menyukai bunga."

Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan mata berbinar. Mual. Sasuke hampir saja akan memuntahkan lagi sarapan paginya saat melihat wajah Itachi yang berubah drastis. Apa memang Itachi selalu seperti ini jika berhubungan dengan si pirang itu. Mengerikan. Sasuke meraba tengkuknya yang terasa tidak nyaman.

"Kau memang jenius Sasuke. "

Sasuke cengo ditempat, melihat Itachi berlari maratón keluar dari kantornya. Kapan-kapan dia harus membawa anikinya untuk mengecek kewarasannya. Perempuan pirang itu benar-benar mengerikan. Dia bisa membuat Itachi menjadi aneh seperti itu. Sasuke melotot saat melihat jam di tangannya. Sial.

.

.

Sousuke berjalan angkuh menuju ruang osis. Banyak pasang mata yang memandang kagum padanya. Tatapan tajam Sousuke seakan membuatnya semakin menarik. Lihat bagaimana dia menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. Terkesan angkuh dan sombong memang, tapi justru itulah alasan banyak perempuan yang bertekuk lutut karenanya.

'kriet'

Sousuke membuka ruang osis dan langsung duduk di singasananya. Dia memandang malas tumpukan laporan yang menggunung di mejanya. Diliriknya Saki –wakil ketua osis yang sedang sibuk membaca novel dimejanya. Apa hanya itu pekerjaannya. Dia merasa tidak adil saat melihat pembagian tugas yang tidak rata di ruangan kecil ini. Kenapa dia harus mengerjakan dua tumpuk laporan sedangkan yang lain hanya mengerjakan separuh tumpukan. Apa karena posisinya sebagai ketua sekarang menjadi alasan tersendiri untuk pembagian tugas tidak rata ini.

"Saki, bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud dua tumpukan dimejaku ini?"

Saki yang merasa dipanggil namanya langsung menoleh kearah Sousuke. Dia hanya tertawa lepas saat melihat wajah cemberut Sousuke. Sousuke semakin merengut tidak suka, mendengar tawa Saki lebih mengerikan dari suara hantu perempuan berambut panjang dengan lubang di punggungnya. Sousuke bergidik ngeri sendiri membayangkannya.

"Wajahmu itu loh! Hahaha . . ."

Saki masih tetap tertawa. Bahkan dia sampai memegangi perutnya karena tertalau banyak tertawa.

"Hentikan Saki kau membuatku terlihat seperti badut."

Saki berusaha menahan tawanya. Tapi tidak bisa, air matanya sudah jatuh sejak tadi karena tawa berlebihannya. Oh, dia tidak tahu kalau menggoda Sousuke bisa semenarik ini.

"Hehe. Jadi kau bicara apa tadi ?"

Sousuke menunjuk tumpukan kertas di mejanya. Saki hanya mengangguk lalu melanjutkan membaca novelnya. Sousuke mengeram kesal melihat sifat acuh Saki. Anak ini benar-benar.

"Ya ! kembalikan novelku !"

Pekik Saki tidak suka. Sousuke tidak memperdulikannya, dia membaca novel itu tanpa minat. Tangan kanannya dia gunakan untuk membaca novel sedangkan tangan kirinya bertugas menghalau Saki yang akan merebut lagi novelnya. Sousuke mengerutkan kening saat membaca novel milik Saki.

 _Jim dengan perlahan mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Gabriel hingga gadis pirang itu terpojokkan olehnya. Jim mengurung Gabriel dengan kedua tangan besarnya. Gabriel memandang takjub pada sorot mendominasi yang dipancarkan oleh kedua mata Jim._ _Wajah mereka semakin mendekat hingga –_

Sousuke langsung membuang novel itu dan menatap horror pada Saki yang sekarang memandang kesal kearahnya. Dipungutnya novel kesayangannya dan dia membuat gesture bahwa dia akan membuat pembalasan pada Sousuke nanti. Tentu saja Sousuke tidak merespon, dia masih terkejut dengan isi novel 'laknat' itu.

"Kau membaca novel aneh seperti itu ?"

Pertanyaan atau mungkin ejekan dari Sousuke berhasil membuat Saki melirik tajam kearahnya. Sousuke hanya menghela nafas berat lalu kembali kemejanya.

"Kau saja yang tidak normal. Semua orang suka dengan novel percintaan."

Sousuke tidak menjawab. Dia memilih untuk memulai memeriksa tumpukan laporan yang menggunung di mejanya. Merekapun terdiam dalam waktu yang lama. Suasana menjadi sangat sunyi. Hanya ada suara kertas yang dibalik. Juga suara gesekan pena dengan kertas yang menjadi satu-satunya suara di rungan itu.

"Ne, Sou-chan. Apa kau memang tidak pernah membaca cerita romantis?"

Suara Saki tidak berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Sousuke dari laporan yang sedang di kerjakannya. Saki mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kesal melihat mode serius Sousuke yang menurutnya tidak asik sama sekali. Dari kecil dia memang tidak pernah berubah. Mungkin karena dia Uchiha. Dia hanya akan berada di dunianya sendiri. Saki bahkan yakin, sekalipun ada ancaman bom di ruangan mereka, Sousuke masih akan tetap berada di dunianya bersama dengan laporan-laporan itu.

'Kriet'

Pintu ruangan mereka terbuka. Saki spontan menoleh. Senyuman Saki melebar melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu. Lihat wajah malasnya. Saki yakin, dia pasti melewatkan pelajaran kelasnya lagi. Dasar. Walaupun dia jenius tapi dia itu sangat pemalas. Tidak. Sangat sangat sangat pemalas.

"Saki ayo pulang."

Saki mengerutkan kening saat melihat deretan angka di jam diginalnya. 01.00 PM. Tumben laki-laki pemalas ini mengajaknya pulang secepat ini. Biasanya dia akan mengajak Saki keatap untuk tidur siang sebelum akhirnya mereka pulang bersama.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku pulang jam segini ?"

Tanya Saki aneh. Laki-laki malas itu langsung menarik tangan Saki dan membawanya keluar dari ruang osis. Aneh sekali dia. Pikir Saki saat melihat tangan Shikaru –nama laki-laki malas itu yang menggenggam tangannya. Hangat. Pikir Saki dengan wajah bersemu.

"Ini pakailah."

Saki menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Shikaru mengangguk. Saki dengan ragu memakai jaket Shikaru yang disodorkan padanya. Bau khas Shikaru menguap saat Saki memakainya. Sangat maskulin.

"Pakai ini juga."

Saki terkejut saat Shikaru memakaikannya sebuah helm. Lebih terkejut lagi saat Shikaru tersenyum padanya. Apa hari ini adalah hari terakhir sebelum kiamat. Pikir Saki. Aneh melihat kekasih cueknya berubah menjadi perhatian seperti ini. Tidak tahu kenapa hati kecilnya tiba-tiba menjerit tidak suka mendapat perlakuan manis Shikaru kali ini. Sesuatu yang buruk mungkin saja akan terjadi.

"Kita mau kemana ?"

Shikaru menoleh kebelakang. Menatap Saki dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Saki yang ditatap seperti itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya. Apa pertanyaannya ada yang salah.

"Kau lupa?"

Tanya Shikaru dengan nada tidak percaya. Saki menggeleng dengan polosnya. Shikaru menghembuskan nafas berat. Dia langsung melajukan motor sportnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Saki. Dia mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Membuat Saki yang diboncengnya terus menutup matanya sambil memeluknya erat. Diam-diam Shikaru menyeringai tipis. Diapun semakin melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan lebih tinggi. Maafkan aku.

.

.

"Saki ambilkan aku minum."

Suara Sousuke menggema di ruangan kecil itu. Hening. Tidak ada balasan dari Saki. Penasaran, Sousuke melirik kearah meja kerja Saki. Kosong. Kemana dia. Sousuke langsung mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa perempuan cerewet itu ada ditempatnya. Kemana dia. Sousuke dengan malas membuat sendiri secangkir kopi panas untuknya. Asapnya mengepul, mengeluarkan aroma kopi yang khas. Sousuke menghirup aroma kopi itu sebelum mencicipi kopi pahit buatannya. Enak.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa sih?"

Sousuke menoleh kearah pintu ruangannya. Suara siapa itu. Berisik sekali. Dengan kesal Sousuke membuka pintu ruangannya. Tapi –

Byur

Belum sempat Sousuke mengeluarkan kata-kata pedasnya, sebuah air yang dia yakin adalah air got menghentikan ucapannya. Dia memandang marah pada seragam sekolahnya yang telihat menjijikkan. Bau menyengat dari air itu juga membuat Sousuke mual.

"U-Uchiha-senpai maaf kami tidak sengaja."

Sousuke langsung memandang tajam seorang siswi yang menunduk dalam di hadapannya. Dia mendecih tidak suka. Dia memandang ember yang tadi berguna untuk menyiramkan air got kearahnya. Ada sedikit air got yang tersisa disana. Sousuke langsung mengambil ember itu, tanpa merasa bersalah Sousuke menyiramkan air itu tepat diatas kepala perempuan yang sejak tadi menunduk takut dihadapannya.

"Kau tahu. Aku paling benci pem _bully_ an."

Suara rendah Sousuke seperti sebuah alunan lagu kematian untuk siswi itu. Sousuke tanpa melepaskan wajah angkuhnya melirik kearah seorang siswi yang meringkuk di depan pintu ruangannya. Rambutnya berantakan. Potongan surai indigo berserakan di lantai. Bajunya basah kuyup. Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Sousuke yakin, dia adalah korban pem _bully_ an yang dilakukan siswi tidak punya otak itu. Sousuke masuk kedalam ruangannya. Tidak lama dia keluar dengan membawa baju handuk yang memang sengaja dia letakkan di loker meja kerjanya. Sousuke meletakkan baju handuknya di pundak perempuan bersurai indigo itu. Perempuan itu menoleh saat merasakan ada benda asing yang ada di pundaknya. Mata bulatnya menatap polos kearah Sousuke. Sousuke tersenyum tipis lalu membantu perempuan itu berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa?"

Perempuan itu menggeleng. Dia memandang takut berpasang-pasang mata yang menatap tajam kearahnya. Tanpa sadar perempuan itu bersembunyi dibalik punggung Sousuke. Sousuke langsung menatap aneh pada perempuan itu. Tapi saat melihat wajah ketakutannya Sousuke langsung memandang tajam mereka yang masih berkumpul di depan ruangannya.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan berkumpul disini? Cepat bubar !"

Suara rendah mengintimidasi Sousuke berhasil membubarkan sekumpulan orang itu. Tapi Sousuke langsung kesal sendiri melihat siswi yang tadi menyiramnya akan pergi begitu saja.

"Kau !"

Tapi siswi itu tidak menjawab panggilannya.

"Kau pikir setelah menyiramku dengan air menjijikkan itu kau bisa pergi dengan mudah !"

Siswi yang menjadi objek tatapan tajam Sousuke terdiam. Dia melihat kearah Sousuke dengan pandangan takut. Selamat tinggal masa muda. Batin siswi itu miris.

"Ma-Maafkan aku Uchiha-senpai."

Sousuke membuat gesture agar siswi itu mendekat kearahnya. Dengan kaki bergetar siswi malang itu mendekat.

"Bersihkan semua kekacauan ini. Aku akan langsung mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah kalau kau berulah lagi. Camkan itu."

Sousuke langsung menarik Hinata –nama perempuan bersurai ungu untuk pergi meninggalkan siswi malang itu.

.

.

"Kenapa kita kesini ?"

Pertanyaan polos Saki semakin membuat Shikaru frustasi sendiri. Dia masih tidak ingat ini hari apa. Kami-sama, kenapa otak Saki bisa selemot itu. Dia jadi bimbang sendiri. Katakan sekarang atau nanti.

"Kau tahu ini tanggal berapa?"

Saki membuka buku agendanya. Tanggal tanggal ah ketemu. Shikaru melotot tidak percaya melihat Saki. Dia benar-benar lupa.

"Tanggal 7 Mei. Memangnya ke –"

Saki menepuk jidatnya. Kenapa dia bisa lupa. Pantas saja Shikaru marah saat dia bertanya kenapa mereka ada disini. Saki langsung merangkul tangan Shikaru dan memasang wajah imut.

"Gomen ne, aku benar-benar lupa. Omedetou Shika-kun."

Shikaru gemas sendiri melihat tingkah manja kekasihnya. Dicubitnya gemas hidung mancung Saki. Lain kali dia tidak akan membiarkan gadis kecilnya ini lupa dengan hari ulang tahunnya. Kalau memang masih ada kata 'lain kali' di dalam kamus mereka.

"Shika-kun ~ "

Shikaru menoleh saat mendengar suara Saki memanggil namanya. Dipandanginya wajah polos Saki yang sepertinya sedang menginginkan sesuatu.

"Aku mau naik itu !"

Saki menunjuk kearah roller coster yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Shikaru menelan ludahnya susah payah. Shikaru memang suka membawa motor dengan kecepatan tinggi. Jadi masalah kecepatan dia tidak masalah, tapi ketinggian roller coster itulah yang berhasil membuat nyali Shikaru ciut. Ini yang terakhir. Hibur Shikaru pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau yakin ?"

Shikaru berharap Saki akan mengurungkan niatnya. Tapi apa yang di dapatkan Shikaru. Sebuah anggukan semangat Saki yang sepertinya menjadi sebuah berita buruk untuknya. Cukup pura-pura tenang dan semua selesai. Shikaru menghibur dirinya sendiri lagi.

.

"Aku ingin naik lagi!"

Itu yang terakhir. Jerit Shikaru frustasi. Ditariknya tas Saki saat Saki akan berjalan menuju wahana mengerikan itu lagi. Sakipun langsung memberontak seperti anak kucing. Lepaskan aku. Aku mau naik lagi. Shikaru menggeleng melihat tingkah kekanakan Saki. Dia memang lebih cocok menjadi adiknya.

"Aku tidak mau naik wahana itu lagi."

Saki langsung berhenti memberontak. Di tatapnya bingung wajah pucat Shikaru yang menurutnya aneh.

"Kenapa ?"

Kau itu bodoh atau polos. Shikaru hampir saja mengumpat saat Saki tidak juga paham dengan keadaannya.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Ayo pergi."

Tapi langkah mereka terhenti saat sebuah suara memanggil nama Shikaru. Saki memandang sosok yang sekarang menghampiri mereka. Cantik sekali. Lihat bentuk tubuh gitar spanyol itu, kaki jenjangnya, leher tinggi dengan rambut digelung keatas. Apa dia benar-benar manusia. Tidak dia pasti barbie. Tidak ada manusia yang sesempurna itu.

"Shikaru-kun sedang apa disini?"

Shikaru menahan nafasnya, melihat sosok perempuan itu. Sial, dia hampir saja lupa dengan keadaan rumitnya sekarang. Shikaru tersenyum tidak ikhlas saat melihat perempuan itu tersenyum kearahnya. Diliriknya kondisi Saki disampingnya. Shikaru terkejut melihat wajah memuja Saki.

"Shika-kun siapa perempuan ini? Dia cantik sekali! Ayo kenalkan padaku!"

Shikaru memasang ekspresi yang tidak dapat diartikan. Apa kalau Saki tahu siapa sebenarnya perempuan ini dia tetap akan memasang ekspresi kagumnya sekarang. Tidak mungkin.

"Arin Desu. Uzumaki Arin. Yoroshiku ne."

Perempuan bernama Arin itu tersenyum pada Saki. Saki membalas senyuman Arin dengan cengiran anak kecil miliknya.

"Hehe Saki desu. Namikaze Saki. Yoroshiku nee-san."

Shikaru hanya menatap aneh interaksi kedua perempuan dihadapannya. Mereka terlihat seperti kakak adik kalau sedang tertawa bersama seperti itu.

"Oya nee-san siapanya Shikaru ?"

Shikaru menoleh mendengar pertanyaan Saki. Dia menahan nafasnya lagi. Menunggu jawaban dari Arin yang dia yakin akan sangat melukai perasaan Saki. Bodoh. Harusnya dia –

"Dia adalah tunanganku. Setelah dia lulus SMA kami akan segera menikah."

Mengatakan pada Saki lebih cepat.

Krak

Sepertinya ada suara retak. Saki tertawa garing. Pandangannya kosong. Apa. Tadi. Katanya. Tunangan. Menikah. Hahaha. Mereka sedang bercanda. Saki berjalan mundur, semakin mundur lalu dia berlari menjauh. Dia menghapus air mata yang sudah jatuh membahasi pipinya.

"Saki tunggu!"

Terlambat. Saki sudah berlari menjauh. Shikaru meruntuki kebodohannya. Harusnya dia mengatakan kebenaran ini lebih cepat. Sekarang Saki pasti akan membencinya. Dia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Arin. Dia juga pasti tidak tahu kalau Saki adalah kekasihnya saat ini. Ini semua salahnya.

"Dia pacarmu yang kamu bicarakan itu ?"

Pertanyaan Arin hanya dibalas anggukan lemah dari Shikaru. Melihat anggukan itu Arin menjadi merasa bersalah. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk membuat pacar tunangannya menangis. Dia pikir Saki hanya teman Shikaru disekolah.

"Maaf."

Shikaru menggeleng. Ini bukan salahmu.

"Tidak. Aku yang salah. Harusnya aku mengatakan tentang pertunangan kita lebih cepat."

Arin menepuk pundak tunangannya. Mencoba memberikan semangat dan juga dukungan untuknya.

.

.

Hinata hanya mengekori Sousuke yang membawanya masuk kesebuah butik. Hinata hanya diam saja saat Sousuke memilihkan baju untuknya. Berkali-kali sousuke menimbang-nimbang baju apa yang cocok untuk Hinata. Sampai pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah sweater biru muda dengan gambar kelinci berwarna putih.

"Pakai ini."

Hinata mengangguk lalu masuk keruang ganti. Sousuke menunggu Hinata keluar dengan sabar. Sesekali dia melirik jam tangannya. Harusnya dia sudah ada di kasur empuknya. Tapi karena tidak tega melihat Hinata pulang dengan baju kotor seperti itu, akhirnya Sousuke membawa Hinata untuk mengambil baju di butik milik ayahnya.

Sret

Pintu gorden dibuka, Sousuke melihat Hinata yang tampaknya masih memandangi gambar kelinci di sweaternya yang terlihat kebesaran. Tapi entah kenapa, Hinata terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan sweater kebesaran itu. Tanpa sadar Sousuke tersenyum melihat tingkah polos Hinata yang menggerutu sendiri sambil menunjuk-nunjuk gambar kelinci di sweater yang dipakainya.

"Kenapa dengan kelinci itu ? kau tidak suka ?"

Pertanyaan Sousuke berhasil membuat Hinata mendongak. Perempuan itu tertawa polos sambil menggaruk surai indigonya.

"Hehe. Kelincinya lucu, tapi aku tidak suka warna bajunya. Harusnya dia memakai baju warna ungu muda bukan warna merah."

Sousuke tertawa mendengar jawaban polos Hinata. Jadi hanya gara-gara itu dia menggerutu seperti tadi. Apa dia pikir dia masih berusia sepuluh tahun. Ayolah, dia tidak lagi anak-anak. Kenapa dia masih mempermasalahkan masalah sepele seperti itu.

"Oya, terimakasih sudah mau membelaku. Baru kali ini ada yang mau membelaku dan tidak ikut di _bully_ bersamaku."

Sousuke hanya diam. Diperhatikannya wajah sedih Hinata. Tidak. Dia sama sekali tidak cocok dengan ekspresi sedih seperti itu. Tapi apa tadi katanya. Ikut di _bully_ bersamanya. Mendengarnya Sousuke ingin tertawa sendiri. Orang bodoh mana yang berlagak jagoan untuk membela korban pem _bully_ an dan ikut menjadi korban _bully_ an. Ehem. Sousuke berdehem untuk menghilangkan niatnya untuk tertawa lepas setelah mendengar pengakuan Hinata.

"Mereka selalu menggangguku. Padahal aku lebih tua dari mereka. Kau tahu usiaku tahun ini 21 tahun loh. Tapi mereka tidak punya sopan santun sekali pada orang yang lebih tua."

Sousuke terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin perempuan ini sudah berkepala dua. Wajahnya bahkan masih terlihat seperti anak SMP. Tunggu, kalau dia sudah berusia 21 tahun kenapa dia masih kelas tiga SMA.

"Dulu aku terlambat masuk SMA. Aku pernah masuk rumah sakit dan koma selama dua tahun."

Lanjut Hinata setelah melihat wajah bingung Sousuke. Sousuke mengangguk mengerti. Jadi dia berusia sama dengan bibi Ino. Pikir Sousuke.

"Kalau kamu kelas berapa?"

Sousuke menyeringai tipis mendengar pertanyaan perempuan itu. Sedikit sombong mungkin tidak masalah.

"Aku kelas tiga sama sepertimu. Tapi umurku masih 15 tahun."

Wajah Hinata tampak terkejut. Baru saja dia akan bertanya kenapa laki-laki itu bisa ada setingkat dengannya, tapi dering ponsel menginterupsi ucapannya.

"Kau dimana sekarang ? Jangan bertindak bodoh, aku akan segera kesana."

Wajah Sousuke berubah panik. Dia langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan Hinata tanpa mengatakan apapun. Hinata yang ditinggal begitu saja hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya. Jadi siapa yang akan membayar sweater ini.

.

.

Sousuke berlari seperti orang gila. Kepalanya menoleh kekiri kekanan untuk mencari seseorang yang barhasil membuatnya bertingkah aneh seperti ini. Tidak pernah Sousuke merasa secemas ini. Sousuke mendekatkan ponselnya ketelinga. Menghubungi anak nakal itu. Tapi tidak ada satupun panggilannya yang dijawab. Sousuke semakin cemas dibuatnya. Tunggu, sepertinya Sousuke mengenal tas bergambar rubah itu. Hah. Sousuke menghela nafas lega. Dihampirinya pemilik tas orange kekanakan itu.

"Bisa berhenti membuatku ce –"

Belum sempat Sousuke menuntaskan omelannya, sosok itu langsung memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Sousuke sampai terdorong kebelakang karenanya. Hiks hiks. Suara tangisan sosok itu teredam oleh pelukannya pada Sousuke.

"Ada apa. Hn ?"

Tanya Sousuke dengan nada lembut. Di belainya surai pirang sosok itu. Bisa dia rasakan bahu perempuan yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak masih TK itu bergetar hebat. Dia membiarkan saja saat sosok sahabatnya itu masih memeluknya dengan erat. Dia tidak peduli pada pandangan aneh orang yang melihat mereka berpelukan di depan umum. Hanya pandangan tajam yang dia arahkan pada mereka yang berani melirik kearahnya.

"Sudah tenang?"

Sosok itu mengangguk. Dia mengucek matanya yang masih berembun. Sousuke ikut membantu menghapus air mata sosok itu dan mengangkat wajah perempuan itu agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Mata bulatnya memandang mata hitam Sousuke dengan pandangan terluka. Siapa yang berani membuatmu seperti ini. Runtuk Sousuke emosi.

"Shikaru hiks dia bilang dia sudah bertunangan. Kenapa hiks dia hiks –"

Sousuke langsung mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Dia baru saja akan menghajar laki-laki pemalas itu, tapi tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Jangan memukulnya. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

Sousuke tersenyum lembut, dia mengangguk kecil. Dia tidak ingin membuat sahabat kecilnya ini semakin cemas. Diacaknya pucuk rambut perempuan yang diam-diam sudah mencuri perhatiannya itu. Hanya dengan perempuan ini Sousuke bisa bersikap lembut. Tidak dingin seperti biasanya.

"Lupakan laki-laki malas itu! Dia tidak cocok untukmu. Mengerti?"

Sosok itu mengangguk. Tapi kemudian dia menggeleng. Sousuke tentu bingung melihatnya, apa maksudnya gelengan itu.

"Aku mau melupakan dia kalau Sou-chan mentraktirku ramen!"

Sousuke cengo ditempat. Tidak lama dia tertawa setelah menyadari kebodohan sahabat kecilnya itu. Tapi justru itulah daya tariknya.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita makan ramen!"

Sosok itu bersorak riang. Sangking semangatnya sosok itu sekarang sudah berlari menjauh dari Sousuke yang kembali cengo ditempat. Dia memang tidak pernah berubah.

"Saki jangan lari-lari. Kau bisa jatuh nanti!"

Dengar itu. Sousuke seperti seorang ayah yang menghawatirkan anak perempuannya. Ck ck. Sepertinya Saki berhasil membuat Sousuke menjadi _out of character_ karena tingkah kekanakannya.

.

.

Hinata masih menatap karyawan butik itu dengan pandangan takut. Dia memainkan kedua tangannya diujung sweater yang didapatkannya dari butik ini. Hinata tidak membawa uang sama sekali. Dia pikir Sousuke akan membayarkan sweater yang dipilihnya ini. Tapi kemana Sousuke sekarang. Hinata benar-benar bingung bagaimana cara membayar sweater mahal ini.

Tes

Air matanya jatuh saat dia terus memikirkan bagaimana cara membayar sweater yang dikenakannya itu. Hiks. Sekarang isakannya jelas terdengar. Salah seorang karyawan butik itu merasa kasihan melihat Hinata yang duduk meringkuk sendiri. Dia melihat tangan Hinata yang bergetar dan gumaman aneh yang keluar bersama isakan perempuan lavender itu.

"Hiks aku tidak bisa membayarnya hiks neji-nii bagaimana ini?"

Karyawan butik itu hampir saja tertawa setelah mendengar gumaman Hinata. Hinata yang tidak tahu apa salahnya langsung menatap karyawan itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Imutnya. Jerit karyawan itu dalam hati. Tanpa sadar karyawan itu mencubit kedua pipi gembul Hinata. Membuat tangisan Hinata semakin kencang.

"Woah! maaf aku tidak sengaja. Sudah jangan menangis."

Karyawan itu langsung bingung sendiri mendengar tangisan Hinata yang semakin kencang. Dia mencoba menenangkan Hinata, tapi bukannya diam tangisan Hinata semakin tidak terkendali. Ditambah banyak pasang mata yang menatap tajam kearahnya. Ah kenapa jadi aku yang seperti ibu tiri yang jahat disini. Runtuk karyawan itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ada apa ini ?"

Suara dingin itu berhasil membuat Hinata terdiam. Dia bersembunyi dibalik punggung karyawan yang tadi mencubit pipinya. Dia mengintip siapa sosok menyeramkan yang sekarang menatapnya dengan pandangan mengintimidasi itu.

"Dia temannya Sousuke-sama. Uchiha-sama."

Sasuke melihat kearah Hinata yang masih bersembunyi darinya. Apa dia sangat menakutkan sampai perempuan aneh itu bersembunyi darinya.

"Kenapa dia menangis?"

Karyawan itu hampir tertawa lagi mengingat alasan Hinata menangis. Tapi aura dingin Sasuke berhasil mengurungkan niat awalnya.

"Begitu ceritanya Uchiha-sama."

Sasuke mengangguk. Dia menyuruh karyawan itu untuk menyingkir dari hadapannya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Hinata kehilangan tempat bersembunyinya. Tapi sayang, Hinata masih tidak mengetahui bahwa 'bahaya' sedang mendekat kearahnya. Sampai akhirnya –

"Siapa namamu?"

"KYA!"

Teriakan Hinata membuat Sasuke harus menutup kedua telinganya. Satu hal yang harus Sasuke ingat. Jangan membuat perempuan ini terkejut atau pendengaranmu akan rusak dalam hitungan jam. Hinata menatap takut-takut kearah Sasuke. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Tidak lama dia menangis sesegukan.

"Hei kenapa kamu menangis? Apa aku menakutimu?"

Karyawan Sasuke langsung menoleh saat mendengar boss dingin mereka berkata dengan nada lembut. Apa mereka sedang berhalusinasi. Sasuke yang tidak sadar dengaan aura ketidakpercayaan dari karyawannya, terus memandangi Hinata yang masih menjaga jarak darinya. Kemudian anggukan polos Hinata atas pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah.

"Maaf. Tapi aku tidak jahat kok. Tidak usah takut."

Bohong. Itu tidak benar. Dia sedang bersandiwara. Jangan percaya Ucapannya. Begitulah jeritan hati para karyawan Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan ' –aku tidak jahat' dari Sasuke. Bagi mereka, Sasuke adalah monster berhati dingin yang selalu mengeluarkan aura dingin, bahkan dari jarak sepuluh meter mereka masih bisa merasakan hawa dingin Sasuke. Hiperbola.

"Hontou ni ?"

Pertanyaan polos Hinata membuat beberapa karyawan disana swetdrop seketika. Mereka baru tahu ada makhluk sepolos Hinata. Dia pasti akan menjadi sasaran empuk untuk om-om pedofil diluar sana –termasuk Sasuke. Kami turut berduka 'adik kecil'. Batin mereka setelah mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Kamu tidak percaya ?"

Hinata tertawa melihat wajah merajuk Sasuke yang menurutmu lucu. Sasuke yang gemas langsung mencubit kedua pipi Hinata. Entah karena terlalu kuat atau memang tangan Sasuke terlalu kasar Hinata hampir saja akan menangis lagi, tapi dengan segera Sasuke membelai pucuk rambut Hinata. Hinata yang senang kepalanya dielus hanya terkikik geli. Lupa kalau dia hampir saja menangis beberapa saat yang lalu. Dasar.

"Jadi siapa namamu ? Dimana Sousuke ? kenapa dia meninggalkanmu ?"

Hinata menggeleng pasrah.

"Tadi Sousuke membelaku saat aku di _bully_ adik kelas sok jagoan itu. Baru kali ini mereka takut dengan orang yang membelaku. Biasanya mereka akan ikut mem _bully_ orang yang menolongku hihi lalu Sousuke membawaku ke butik ini dan menyuruhku mengganti baju."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Apa hubungannya membantu korban _bully_ dengan membelikan baju. Dan apa katanya tadi, orang yang membantunya akan ikut di _bully_. Entah Sasuke harus tertawa atau prihatin mendengarnya.

"Kenapa dia membelikanmu baju?"

Hinata tampak berpikir.

"Karena mereka menyiramku dengan air got. Tapi setelah aku memakai baju pilihannya dia tiba-tiba meninggalkanku sendiri. Dasar tidak sopan. Oya namaku Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata."

Sasuke mengeram kesal mendengar penuturan Hinata. Anak jaman sekarang benar-benar keterlaluan. Apa mereka tidak diajari sopan santun oleh orang tua mereka. Para karyawan yang merasakan aura membunuh dari Sasuke langsung membubarkan diri, nyawa mereka bisa terancam kalau berada di jarak sedekat ini dengan Sasuke. Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi anak tunggalnya itu.

"Kau dimana ?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Dimasukkannya lagi ponselnya kedalam jas. Pandangannya beralih pada Hinata yang masih menatap Sasuke dengan kedua mata bulatnya. Deg. Perasaan aneh apa ini. Batin Sasuke sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa berdesir aneh.

"Aku antar pulang."

Sasuke yang akan pergi meninggalkan Hinata langsung berhenti ditempat saat tangannya di tarik oleh seseorang. Dia melirik Hinata yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Sekarang apa lagi.

"Apa paman mau membayarkan sweater ini ? aku tidak punya uang."

Sasuke tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu atau memang dia pura-pura tidak tahu. Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, dia langsung menyeret Hinata agar ikut dengannya. Tidak peduli wajah terkejut karyawannya setelah mendengar seorang Uchiha Sasuke tertawa karena ucapan polos bocah SMA. Ini memang sebuah keajaiban.

.

.

Sousuke memangku kepalanya dengan satu tangan. Dia tidak juga bosan melihat wajah Saki yang masih sibuk memakan ramennya. Satu dua tiga ah ini adalah mangkuk ke lima yang dimakannya. Apa dia tidak takut gendut. Sousuke tertawa mendengar pertanyaan bodoh yang terlintas di kepalanya. Takut gemuk apanya. Sousuke yakin dia bahkan tidak memasukkan bentuk tubuh dalam daftar prioritasnya.

Drt drt

"Hallo ayah ada apa ?"

Saki mendongak mendengar suara Sousuke. Matanya seolah bertanya 'siapa?'.

"Ayahku."

Bisik Sousuke. Saki mengangguk mengerti. Lalu dia melanjutkan acara 'mari habiskan ramen ke lima'nya.

"Maaf ayah aku benar-benar lupa. Bisa ayah mengantarnya pulang? Bilang pada Hinata-senpai aku minta maaf karna pergi begitu saja. Terimakasih ayah."

Sousuke menyimpan ponselnya lagi. Dia terkejut saat melihat Saki yang menatapnya dengan pandangan melotot. Ada apa dengannya.

"Apa ?"

Saki menunjuk Sasuke dengan sumpit ramennya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Hinata-senpai?"

Sousuke tersedak minuman yang diminumnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Saki.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Saki menggeleng. Dia melanjutkan lagi acara makannya.

"Tidak juga, tapi aku sering melihatnya di _bully_ anak kelas satu."

Sousuke mendengarkan cerita Saki dengan seksama.

"Kau pasti tidak akan menolongnya. Iya kan ?"

Pletak

Saki memukul kepala Sousuke dengan cukup keras. Berhasil membuat Sousuke menjerit kesakitan. Hancur sudah image cool yang selama ini melekat pada Sousuke.

"Kenapa kau memukulku !"

Protes Sousuke tidak terima. Saki hanya memasang wajah prihatin sekaligus wajah mengejek.

"Tentu saja aku menolongnya! Tapi sepertinya anak kelas satu itu tidak takut padaku. Malah aku ikut di _bully_ dengan Hinata Hinata-senpai."

Wajah Sousuke langsung mengeras. Tidak suka mendengar pengakuan Saki. Kenapa Saki tidak pernah cerita padanya. Kalau saja Sousuke tahu Saki juga pernah ikut korban pem _bully_ an anak kelas satu itu, Sousuke pastikan mereka tidak akan bisa melihat hari esok. _Oya, terimakasih sudah mau membelaku. Baru kali ini ada yang mau membelaku dan tidak ikut di bully bersamaku._ Sousuke memandang tidak percaya pada Saki yang masih asik memakan ramennya. Jadi yang dimaksud Hinata itu Saki. Wah. Keterlaluan sekali mereka.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu ?"

Tanya Sousuke cemas. Dia memeriksa setiap jengkal wajah Saki yang sedang asik melahap ramen dihadapannya. Saki tidak peduli saat tangan besar Sousuke meraba wajah kecilnya. Toh tidak ada yang aneh di wajahnya.

"Mereka menjambak rambutku. Tentu saja aku balas menjambak rambut mereka. Aku juga mencakar wajah mereka saat mereka akan menjambak rambut Hinata-senpai."

Pengakuan polos Saki sama sekali tidak ada di pikiran Sousuke. Sepertinya mengkhawatirkan putri Namikaze itu adalah kesalahan. Dia baru ingat, Naruto-jisan pernah bilang kalau Saki itu sangat mengerikan kalau dia sedang marah. Sekarang dia tahu apa arti mengerikan yang dimaksud oleh 'calon' ayah mertuanya itu. Sousuke mau tidak mau tersenyum melihat kondisi Saki yang baik-baik saja sekarang. Anak kecil ini selalu saja membuatnya khawatir.

"Itu namanya kau yang mem _bully_ mereka Saki-chan."

Saki merengut tidak suka.

"Enak saja –"

Cup

Saki terdiam. Dilihatnya wajah Sousuke yang tersenyum manis kearahnya. Saki langsung menunduk malu. Kenapa wajahnya harus memerah seperti ini. Ugh wajahku seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Berhenti membuatku khawatir. Wakatta ?"

Sousuke mengacak rambut Saki gemas. Saki yang sudah sangat malu hanya bisa mengangguk kecil dan semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

Kawaii.

.

.

Dimobil Sasuke Hinata terus memandangi keluar jendela. Sedangkan Sasuke. Dia berkali-kali melirik kearah Hinata, berkali-kali pula dia mengalihkan pandangannya saat merasakan kedua pipinya memanas. Ada apa denganku. Jerit Sasuke frustasi.

"Paman nanti setelah lampu merah belok kiri ya."

Sasuke menoleh. Dia memanggilku apa. Paman. Wah, aku terdengar seperti om-om pedofil saat dia memanggilku dengan sebutan paman. Ingat Sasuke dia masih SMA. Tentu saja dia akan memanggilmu paman. Umurnya pasti sama dengaan umur Sousuke.

"Berapa umurmu?"

Kali ini giliran Hinata yang menoleh.

"Karna aku telat masuk SMA. Tahun ini umurku dua puluh satu tahun."

Entah apa alasan Sasuke tersenyum saat ini. Yang dia tahu, dia senang mendengar Hinata bukan lagi remaja belasan tahun. Aku bukan pedofil.

"Jangan memanggilku paman kalau begitu. Kau tahu umur kita hanya berbeda beberapa tahun."

Sembilan tahun lebih tepatnya. Sasuke menambahkan dalam hati. Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung.

"Lalu aku harus memanggil paman apa ?"

Sasuke berseringai. Beruntung Hinata tidak melihat seringai mengerikannya. Kalau tidak, pasti Hinata akan menangis lagi karena takut.

"Sasuke-kun boleh juga."

Hinata mengangguk.

"Baiklah Sasuke-kun. Oya, apa hubunganmu dengan Sousuke-san ? wajah kalian mirip."

Sasuke mengacak pucuk rambut Hinata karena gemas.

"Dia anakku, tentu saja kami mirip."

Hinata tampak berpikir. Bibirnya berguman kata-kata yang tidak dimengerti Sasuke. Saat Sasuke akan bertanya tiba-tiba –

"Kalau aku menikah dengan Sasuke-kun apa berarti Sousuke akan menjadi anakku juga?"

Ciit

Sasuke langsung menghentikan mobilnya. Hinata langsung memekik saat mobil yang ditumpanginya berhenti mendadak. Hinata mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Aku masih hidup kan. Pikir Hinata sambil melihat kesekeliling mobil. Aman. Pikirnya lega.

"Kau bilang apa tadi ?"

Hinata langsung menoleh kearah Sasuke. Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. Hinata mencoba mengingat-ingat ucapannya. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang salah dengan ucapannya.

"A-Aku bertanya, k-kalau aku menikah dengan Sasuke-kun berarti Sousuke akan menjadi anakku juga kan? A-Apa ada yang aneh dengan pertanyaanku? Kenapa Sa-Sasuke-kun menatapku seperti itu?"

Sasuke langsung memegang kedua pundak Hinata. Memaksa agar Hinata mau memandang kearahnya.

"Apa itu berarti kau mau menikah denganku?"

Hinata tanpa sadar mengangguk. Sasuke yang masih syok langsung memasang wajah bodoh.

"Neji-nii pernah bilang kalau dia mau aku menikah dengan temannya yang bernama Sasuke. Dan nama paman Sasuke kan ?"

Pengakuan Hinata berhasil menarik perhatian Sasuke. Sepertinya dia tidak asing dengan nama Neji. Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Jangan bilang –

"Maksudmu Hyuuga Neji ?"

Hinata mengangguk semangat.

"Jadi yang dimaksud Neji-nii itu memang paman ya ?"

.

.

Sasuke sedang memperhatikan laporan keuangan perusahaannya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Setengah jam lagi rapat rutin akan segera dimulai. Baru saja Sasuke akan melangkah menuju ruang rapat, suara getar ponselnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Moshi-mo –"

Ucapan Sasuke terhenti saat mendengar suara tangisan dari ujung telepon.

" _Hiks . . . to- tolong –"_

Tut tut tut

"Hallo hallo hei jangan bercanda !"

Sasuke langsung memeriksa lokasi Neji dari gps. Siapa perempuan itu. Kenapa dia menggunakan ponsel Neji. Kenapa suaranya –

"Astaga."

Sasuke segera langsung berlari menuju tempat parkir. Dia bahkan lupa memasukkan lagi ponselnya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

 _Kecelakaan beruntun terjadi di jalan padat penduduk Tokyo. Satu mobil bernomor polisi T 76 Y yang mengangkut dua orang keluarga Hyuuga mengalami kerusakan paling parah._

.

.

"Dimana Hyuuga Neji?"

Tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi. Resepsionis yang melihat wajah tampan Sasuke sempat terdiam di tempat. Dia tampan sekali.

"AKU BERTANYA DIMANA HYUUGA NEJI ! APA KAU TULI?"

Resepsionis itu langsung tersadar dari kekagumannya, dengan tangan bergetar takut dia memeriksa nama pasien Hyuuga Neji. Ketemu.

"O-OR Lantai tiga."

Tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih Sasuke langsung berlari kearah lift. Sasuke tampak cemas. Neji adalah salah satu sahabat dekatnya selain si pirang tentunya. Tidak mungkin dia tidak cemas sekarang. Nyawa sahabatnya dalam bahaya.

Ting

Sasuke segera keluar dan mencari ruang operasi yang ada di lantai itu. Dia melihat Hyuuga Hiashi dan Naruto sedang menatap kedatangannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Neji?"

Naruto menggeleng. Dia menepuk pundak Sasuke. Sasuke tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Bukankah Neji bilang minggu depan dia akan mengenalkan adiknya yang baru datang dari Kyoto. Tapi kenapa dia pergi secepat ini. Mereka bahkan belum sempat bertemu bulan ini karena kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

"Adiknya juga masih dalam keadaan koma."

Kalimat terakhir Naruto tidak lagi dapat di dengar oleh indra pendengar Sasuke.

.

.

"Kau Hinata Hyuuga ? Adik Neji yang tinggal di Kyoto?"

Tanya Sasuke tidak percaya. Hinata mengangguk semangat.

"Hah. . . Kebetulan macam apa ini?"

Sasuke tertawa sendiri. Dia tidak tahu kalau ternyata dunia itu sangat sempit. Terimakasih untuk Neji yang sudah meninggalkan 'wasiat' itu pada Sasuke.

.

.

Drt drt

Sasuke yang sedang memberikan penghormatan terakhir untuk Neji harus terganggu dengan getaran di saku celananya. Setelah selesai, Sasuke langsung keluar dari rumah duka dan membuka ponsel pintarnya.

 _To : Sasuke_

 _Subject : Sayonara_

 _Sasuke ini aku Neji. Kau sedang apa sekarang. Aku hanya berpamitan, aku akan pergi jauh sekali. Kau tidak boleh bertanya aku akan pergi kemana. Kau tidak akan suka mendengar nama tempatnya, karena tempat itu bukan untuk orang sepertimu. Haha. Kalau aku sudah berangkat, tolong jaga Hinata untukku. Dia adalah adikku satu-satunya. Jaga dia dengan baik. Jangan membuatnya menangis. Dia itu kekanakan dan cengeng. Kau harus bersabar dengannya. Aku tahu kalian akan menjadi pasangan y_ _ang serasi._

Sasuke melirik tanggal email itu dikirim. Dua puluh tujuh Desember, itu dua hari yang lalu. Kenapa email ini baru masuk sekarang. Sasuke mencengkram ponsel pintarnya, tidak lama dia jatuh terduduk sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ayah kenapa ?"

Sasuke langsung menggeleng saat mendengar suara Sousuke yang ada di belakangnya.

"Tinggalkan ayah sendiri Sousuke."

Setelah kepergian Sousuke, Sasuke hanya memandangi badan e-mail yang terpampang di ponselnya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana adikmu sekarang. Maafkan aku Neji. Sekarang aku tidak bisa menjaganya. Mungkin nanti.

.

.

"Apa kau menyukaiku ?"

Aku akan menjaganya mulai sekarang.

"Uhm. Apa aku tidak boleh menyukaimu?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Tidak. Itulah jawaban yang sangat aku harapkan. Dia lalu merogoh saku jasnya. Ditangannya sekarang terdapat sebuah cincin yang memang selama ini selalu dibawanya kemanapun dia pergi. Cincin yang pernah diberikan Neji untuknya. _Kau harus melamarnya dengan cincin ini._ Sasuke masih ingat betul kata-kata Neji saat itu. Tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, tiba-tiba dia memberikannya sepasang cincin pernikahan. Awalnya Sasuke memandang aneh kearah Neji. Dia tidak sedang melamarku kan. Aku normal kalau saja Neji lupa. Sasuke ingin sekali tertawa mengingat pikiran melencengnya saat itu. Tapi sekarang dia tahu, untuk siapa cincin itu harus dia berikan.

Sasuke langsung memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Hinata. Menimbang-nimbang apakah cincin itu kebesaran atau tidak. Ternyata sangat pas dengan jari kecil Hinata. Sasuke lalu memasang cincin itu untuk jari tangannya sendiri.

"Neji sudah menitipkanmu padaku. Apa kau mau dititipkan padaku ?"

Kalimat Sasuke itu berhasil membuat Hinata tersenyum bahagia. Tidak romantis memang. Mereka juga baru bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi benang takdir mereka sudah terjalin jauh sebelum mereka dipertemukan. Terimakasih pada Sousuke yang meninggalkan Hinata sendiri, terimakasih juga pada Itachi yang mangkir dari tugas dan membuat Sasuke sendiri yang harus datang ke butik. Kalau bukan karena mereka Sasuke tidak akan bertemu dengan Hinata. Seseorang yang sudah dititipkan padanya sejak lama. Mereka saling memandang wajah satu sama lain. Hinata tersenyum malu-malu saat Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. sudah sangat dekat sebelum akhirnya –

Tiiiin

"Woi jangan parkir di tengah jalan ! Kau pikir ini jalan nenek moyangmu ?"

Ups. Sepertinya mereka lupa kalau mereka 'memarkir' mobil ditempat yang kurang tepat.

END

 **P.S : HUEEEE cerita apa ini. Gak nyambung banget ya. Aneh ya? Harap maklum deh. Author tiba-tiba aja pengen bikin cerita tentang duda Sasuke huahahaha #plak.** **Terimakasih untuk yang udah nyempetin baca apalagi yang mau review. Jeongmal kamsahamnida #nunduk**

 **With love,**

 **(-_-)!**

 **GrandpaGyu**


End file.
